


Self-Bondage

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya tries self-bondage.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 9





	Self-Bondage

Tokiya and Ranmaru had slept together a few times, though it was never anything particular _exciting_. It was usually Ranmaru topping Tokiya with Tokiya on his back- and that wasn’t to say that it wasn’t enjoyable, of course, but it _was_ simple.

Tokiya didn’t have a lot of toys, but he did still have a bit of a secret stash from before he and Ranmaru started dating. Tokiya wasn’t exactly on the far end of BDSM, but some light bondage and use of toys was something that Tokiya was interested in but as of yet hadn’t gotten around to telling Ranmaru. It wasn’t that it was _embarrassing_ , but Tokiya still got flustered when he thought about admitting this to Ranmaru. 

That morning, Ranmaru had told Tokiya that he’d be late coming home. 

_”Would you like me to wait up for you?”_

_“Y’don’t need to. ‘M probably not gonna be back ‘til after eleven ‘r so.”_

_“I have tomorrow off, too. Staying up a bit later wouldn’t kill me.”_

_Ranmaru chuckles, reaching out to ruffle Tokiya’s hair. “If you’re tired, don’t force yourself. But if yer still up, I’ll see you tonight.”_

At seven P.M. Tokiya does something that he hadn’t done in months- self-bondage. The last time he had tried was before he had gone steady with Ranmaru but long after he and Otoya had stopped sharing a room. He had always been a bit too nervous to try going all the way, but tonight he was determined to take it a bit further. 

Tokiya had always been interested in over stimulation, but because he hadn’t brought it up to Ranmaru they had never tried, and Tokiya had started self-bondage with the idea to force himself into it but when his bindings were loose enough to just slip out of he usually chickened out after he came. Tonight, he takes out nearly everything he has, though his plans change, eying the bag he pulls out. 

Maybe, instead of overstimulation, he’d try denial. 

Deciding that was the route he wanted to go down, he’d start by taking the bottle of lubricant from the drawer. The only thing they had in the drawer was a small hand towel (that they made sure to wash regularly), the bottle he currently had in his hand, and a box of condoms. Tokiya makes an idle comment in his head that they’re low and should remember to pick more up soon. 

Tokiya opens the bottle enough to coat his hand before beginning to stroke himself. He was already half-hard just from planning and he’s fast to get fully hard. He takes the simple, rubber cock ring, coating in lube and putting it on. He could feel his heart race with the excitement and nerves. He was hoping that this time he’d actually manage to stick with his plans and that he wouldn’t just give up. 

Tokiya eyes the restraints that he has set out, but he chooses to pick up the toy first with his clean hand. He bends over the bed to press his chest to the mattress, spreading his legs and using his free hand to begin to stretch himself out. He can feel his face going red as his mind wanders- imagine if Ranmaru walked in on this?

He can feel his cock throb as he entertains the idea, further. Imagining Ranmaru coming home early and seeing Tokiya, bent over and spread out on the bed, three fingers deep into himself. Imagining Ranmaru liking it- thinking about him taking the toy and just fucking Tokiya himself until Tokiya begs. 

They didn’t even have a safe word. 

They didn’t really have _rough_ sex. Tokiya had been half honest in telling Ranmaru that he was a virgin because he wasn’t ready to be open enough about his toy usage, but it meant that Ranmaru took it pretty easy on him. And even now, Ranmaru’s not as careful with Tokiya as he had been at first, but he’s still far too careful (in Tokiya’s opinion). 

Tokiya huffs when he removes his fingers. He did fine for stretching himself out enough to take the toy, but Ranmaru had a real talent with anything involving his hands and finger fucking Tokiya was no different. Tokiya’s own hand just couldn’t compare- and even fantasizing about Ranmaru coming in to take control wasn’t enough to make it feel better. 

Tokiya straightens up to prepare the toy but then bends back down to insert it. It wasn’t as satisfying as having Ranmaru inside of him, but it was the perfect size to nail his prostate- especially when he turns it on. He doesn’t turn it on yet, however. He’d do that right before he puts on the cuffs. 

With the toy inside of him, he quickly wipes off his hands and then gets on the bed on his hands and knees. It was a simple, discreetly gotten BDSM bondage kit for beginners- though the collar and the cuffs he had bought separate. Everything in the set was plain black, but the collar and cuffs had caught Tokiya’s eye thanks to the deep, maroon red that’s laced with the black. It definitely reminded him of Ranmaru- he had gotten them after they had started dating but before they had moved in together. Tokiya puts the collar on first- not so tight that he can’t breathe, but just a bit tighter than he probably should. He’s kept the cheap chain on the set’s ankle cuffs, and he’s fast to put them on, too, squirming a bit when his shifting moves the toy inside of him. His next step is to actually put the handcuffs on. They have a clasp, meant to add a chain, but tonight Tokiya was planning to connect them to each other directly. The last thing Tokiya does is to set the black, simple sleep mask over his head, moving it over his eyes now. 

His heart was _definitely_ racing now. He positions himself back onto his knees, moving a pillow under his head to keep himself from getting too sore, and then he turns on the toy. After a second of deliberation- he chooses the highest setting. 

If he did end up giving up early, he at least wanted to get some use out of the twenty minutes it took to set himself up. When the toy is on and he’s correctly positioned, he meets his hands behind his back and he struggles with the latch until he manages to connect them together. He doesn’t think that he’s going to be able to unlatch them again, but he’s counting on the fact that he should be able to undo one of the handcuffs completely. 

Tokiya only lasts about ten minutes before he begins to start to feel it. 

At fifteen minutes, he laces his fingers together, trying to push himself a bit further.

At twenty minutes he decides that he’s going to give up. He wasn’t happy with how little time that he had lasted, but he’d have to settle. 

When Tokiya tries to undo one of the handcuffs, he realizes that his hand isn’t cleaned properly- between trying to do it blind, behind his back, one-handed with a slick hand… he can’t undo it. When he tries the other one, he realizes that his clean hand had been dirtied by his other hand. He tries to undo the latch but that’s just as hopeless. 

So instead, Tokiya tries to reach his hands down further, to turn off the toy- and the best he can do is to just barely brush the toy with his fingertips. 

He tries to stretch, to solve his problem that way, and he only manages to knock himself down from his knees. He can’t help the involuntary moan when he lands down, his dick pressed between his body and the mattress and the toy moving to better nail his prostate. 

With the high vibrations, that should have made him cum. Because of the ring, he couldn’t. 

His next noise is a whine.

He guesses that he’s going to be here for a while. 

Tokiya buries his face in the pillow when he realizes that this is how he’s going to be found. When Ranmaru comes home, Tokiya’s “secret” is out. 

That thought is both embarrassing, nerve-wracking and a huge turn on. 

An hour in, Tokiya is having trouble thinking about anything but getting off. He’s grinding into the bed, but that only makes the toy hit deeper. 

Two hours in, Tokiya decided to switch positions. When he turns to his back, it’s worse than before. When he squirms, he pushes the toy in deeper. When he tries to move his hips to get the toy out, it only moves it around inside of him. 

Tokiya doesn’t know that Ranmaru gets home early because the time has fully escaped him. He’s mostly run out of noises, only managing a few whimpers now and then. All he can think about is removing the ring and finally getting off. 

However, when Tokiya hears the door open, he bites his lip. Being found in an inevitability. He realizes now, through the haze of feeling too good for too long, that he may have been able to undo his restraints on his back. That he may have even been able to pull his hands forward by manipulating his body, but now it was too late and he had been in a bit of a… predicament before. He wasn’t thinking straight. 

Ranmaru takes his time to enter the bedroom, probably thinking that Tokiya was asleep. He’s so quiet in opening the door that Tokiya doesn’t hear him- until Ranmaru speaks, his voice both incredulous and _amused_. 

“Toki?”

“I got stuck.” Tokiya’s voice is nothing more than a pant. 

“I dunno how you even _managed_ this.” Ranmaru steps forward. “I take it y’need me ‘t help you out?”

“What way are you offering?”

Tokiya’s blindfold lifts, and he can see Ranmaru, his eyebrow arched but his eyes dark. “‘N what does that mean?”

Tokiya manages a sheepish smile. “Touch me?”

Ranmaru chuckles, but his hand lowers, to run over Tokiya’s thigh. “‘S it too much?”

Tokiya’s eyes search Ranmaru’s face, trying to read into his words, but his mind is still too scattered from the toy still running in him. “...Depends. What do you think?”

“I think you’re fuckin’ hot. ‘N if you can handle a ‘lil more I’d like some time ‘t appreciate it.”

“I can take some more.” Tokiya breathes out. Tokiya had been there for _hours_ , but Ranmaru’s words were what made Tokiya wonder if the ring could _really_ stop him from going over the edge. 

Ranmaru hums. “If you need ‘t stop it, call out red.”

Tokiya’s eyes close, and when Ranmaru’s hands find his chest, he arches into them. “God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Was a hell of a surprise.” Ranmaru ducks his head, to press his mouth to Tokiya’s neck. Ranmaru’s enthusiasm had gotten rid of all of Tokiya’s nerves. He had been so close to the edge for such a long time, but Ranmaru made it feel bearable again. Ranmaru lifts his head and Tokiya opens his eyes in time to catch Ranmaru’s grin. “‘M not complainin’ though.” Ranmaru’s lips meet Tokiya’s in an aggressive kiss as his hand begins to trail down Tokiya’s stomach. He pulls back before his hand wraps around Tokiya’s cock. Ranmaru’s hand is tantalizingly warm and despite the fact that Tokiya _can’t_ come, he’s still bucking up into Ranmaru’s hand. Ranmaru returns his attention to Tokiya’s neck as his hand travels lower. Ranmaru turns off the toy and begins to pull it out, but before Tokiya realizes what Ranmaru is doing, Ranmaru is fucking the toy into him. 

Tokiya wants to make a smartass comment, but with the way Ranmaru is on him, he can’t manage it. He can only manage whimpers, mixed with the occasional low moan. It’s _very_ clear that Ranmaru is having a good time, and Tokiya is living for it. Ranmaru presses chaste kissed up Tokiya’s neck and over his jaw before nipping at Tokiya’s earlobe. “Can I fuck you, Toki?”

Tokiya whimpers. “Please.”

Ranmaru’s chuckle is low and attractive and dangerous. Ranmaru leaves the toy inside of Tokiya while he hurriedly strips, not taking long to get into their drawer to take out a condom. Usually Tokiya is the one to help Ranmaru put it on, but tonight Ranmaru just rolls it on himself, much faster than Tokiya usually did it. 

Tokiya was a bit proud to see that Ranmaru was already hard. 

Before Ranmaru gets onto the bed, he removes the toy from Tokiya completely but he keeps the ring where it is. Tokiya’s next whine gets Ranmaru’s attention, and Ranmaru’s hand runs down the inside of Tokiya’s thigh. 

“I’m not gonna keep ya waitin’ much longer, but I don’t want you cummin’ too soon.”

The last thing Ranmaru does before he gets on the bed is to lower Tokiya’s blindfold again. This noise is more of a moan. Tokiya was going to be _very_ exhausted tomorrow, but this was worth it. He only hopes that he didn’t accidentally fall asleep in this position and dream it all up. 

Ranmaru unclips the chain to the cuffs around his ankles and then Tokiya feels Ranmaru climb on the bed between his legs, and then he feels Ranmaru hovering over him. And then Ranmaru hums, before he leans _over_ Tokiya. When he’s back, sitting up between Tokiya’s legs, his hand finds Tokiya’s ass. 

“Lift up your hips.” Tokiya does his best, and then he feels Ranmaru settle a pillow below them. “Good boy.” 

Tokiya can tell immediately why Ranmaru chose to do it, because it really does give Ranmaru a lot more ease in his movement. 

Ranmaru’s fingers slide into Tokiya, starting with two but very quickly going to three, and Ranmaru finger fucks Tokiya until he begs. 

“I want you, Ran, please. Please fuck me. I need you, please, Ran, please.” Tokiya babbles.

“I’ll take care ‘a ya, babe.” Tokiya can easily picture the smirk on Ranmaru’s face as he removes his fingers from Tokiya, very quickly replacing it with his cock. He slides into Tokiya in one fluid movement, stilling only for a second as he readjusts himself over Tokiya before he starts moving- and he _really_ starts moving. 

This was definitely rougher than Ranmaru usually went on him, but Tokiya’s noises were all encouraging Ranmaru on, and Tokiya’s doing his best to try to raise his hips with Ranmaru’s thrusts. Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Tokiya’s cock, stroking him slowly and just a bit off beat to the movement of his hips and Tokiya’s making noises but none of them turn into words- beyond the occasional crying of Ranmaru’s name. 

“You ready, Toki?” Ranmaru grunts.

“Please, please, please.”

Ranmaru grunts, his next thrust landing harder as he carefully but quickly removes the ring. Two more strokes of his hand later and Tokiya’s shuddering and shaking through his orgasm, bringing Ranmaru with him quickly. 

Tokiya’s seeing static behind the blindfold- he’s absolutely never had an orgasm anywhere near as powerful or satisfying as the one he’s going through now, and it does become just a bit too much before it finally ends. Ranmaru had fucked him through most of it but had to still just a bit before Tokiya had finally finished, slumping into the bed. 

Tokiya groans, and his voice is nothing but a loopy mumble. “Worth it.”

Ranmaru snorts before he forces himself up, not wanting to lay on Tokiya when Tokiya’s arms were still beneath him. “Stay awake long enough for me ‘t get you out, okay? I’m gonna get you all cleaned up ‘n then you can sleep.”

“You’ll lay down with me, right?” Tokiya feels Ranmaru remove the blindfold but Tokiya’s eyes are closed. He has no plans to reopen them. 

“‘Course I will.” Ranmaru pulls out of Tokiya, but Tokiya’s too far gone to even really feel it. Ranmaru takes the pillow from below Tokiya’s hips, and then takes the blindfold, and then he forces Tokiya to sit just long enough to uncuff him. Tokiya barely manages to pull his arms to his sides. Ranmaru works on Tokiya’s collar, but he makes a noise- the first displeased one of the night as he gently traces Tokiya’s neck with his fingertips. “You put it on too tight. Yer neck’s marked. ‘N I’m gonna bet that your shoulders ‘r gonna be fucked tomorrow, too.”

“Wasn’t supposed to leave it all on as long as I did.” Tokiya mumbles. “Was supposed to be self-bondage and I got stuck.”

“We’re gonna talk a ‘lil more about all this tomorrow. Think you’re gonna be stuck in bed, anyways.”

“My legs are jelly.” Tokiya mumbles, finally cracking open an eye. “I’m also really cold.”

Ranmaru’s scoff is a bit more amused. “Lemme finish cleanin’ ya real fast ‘n then I’ll get you under the covers.”

Ranmaru’s last step is to remove the ankle cuffs, taking the ring and the bottle of lube from the bed as he sets them on the nightstand before taking the towel from the drawer and wiping Tokiya off. Tokiya could use a shower but there was no way that he was getting up to take one now after what must have been nearly four hours of squirming and tensing and overall exerting himself. 

“What time is it?” Tokiya voices as Ranmaru removes his condom and cleans what little he has to of himself. 

Ranmaru tosses the towel in the laundry basket. “I got home a ‘lil early- think about ten? Haven’t checked the clock again but ‘m pretty sure it’s not much past eleven.”

Tokiya’s eye closes again. “Will you kiss me?”

Ranmaru chuckles, but he does return to the bed, leaning over to press a kiss to Tokiya’s lips, far more gentle than the ones before it. 

“Alright.” Ranmaru mumbles when he pulls back. “Let’s get you under the covers. I’ll climb in after I’ve got the lights off.”

Ranmaru has to nearly lift Tokiya to get him underneath the covers, but he does manage, doing nearly all of the work. Tokiya gives a happy, grateful hum. When Ranmaru is done, he climbs in besides Tokiya, wrapping his arms around him. They’re one pillow short because Ranmaru had to throw the other pillow into the laundry basket to be cleaned, but Tokiya’s fine with just using Ranmaru’s chest as a pillow instead.

“Did you really like it?” Tokiya is curled into Ranmaru’s side.

“‘Course I did. I told you. You looked fuckin’ hot. ‘N it was definitely a surprise, but it sure as fuck wasn’t an unwelcome one.”

“Then I’m glad. I was… nervous. Earlier. But-” Tokiya yawns before he can finish his sentence, and Ranmaru runs his hand over Tokiya’s bare back, only helping to make him more sleepy. 

“We can talk about it more tomorrow.” Ranmaru assures. “You should get some sleep.” 

Tokiya hums, tired enough to let Ranmaru win this. It’s only a few moments of being quiet before Tokiya gives in completely and falls asleep. 

The next day, Tokiya wakes up with a pained groan. 

“You okay?” Ranmaru’s voice makes it clear that he’s been up well before Tokiya.

“Sore.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Was wonderin’ when I woke up- how long were y’stuck?”

“I think it was about three hours. I tried to get out about a half an hour in and figured out that I couldn’t.”

“Don’t get me wrong- ‘m glad this is somethin’ I found out. But from now on I think it’d be better ‘t not do full restraints by yourself. You could’a just asked me, y’know. ‘R talked ‘t me, at least.”

“I know. It’s just… scary? I know it wasn’t really anything, too, serious- but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. On the chance that it wasn’t your thing.”

“I didn’t really think it’d be yours. But I don’t mind toys ‘r bondage, Toki. I think it’s gonna be fun.”

Tokiya can’t help his smile. “So you’re willing to do it again?”

Ranmaru snorts. “Yeah. I am. But fer now-” Ranmaru turns to more properly wrap Tokiya up in his arms, and he presses a kiss to his forehead. “ _I’m_ still exhausted. I can’t even imagine how sore you’ve gotta be. We’re gonna stay in bed today.”

Tokiya laughs, but he shifts so that he fits better in Ranamru’s hold. “Alright, alright- I’ll stay in bed with you.”


End file.
